G P Emma One-Shots
by xgabbyrawrx
Summary: As the tittle says. G!P Emma one-shots with Regina and possibly other female characters. Leave a comment if you want something specific or just a certain ship and I might just write it.
1. Chapter 1

Regina had been avoiding the Savior for who knows how long because how do you tell time in a land with no clocks. Emma was getting frustrated. She would ask Regina to show her around but she would decline saying she was too busy for something so frivolous. They had become close up until the curse broke and they were back in The Enchanted Forest. If Emma had to guess she'd say it all started on the day after they 'came back' as everyone called it.

~Flashback~

After fighting off the ogres and magically rebuilding her parent's castle with Regina's help, they were exhausted. Emma slept in her nursery after it as tweaked with some magic to make it more her style. Her parent's were ecstatic that morning especially Snow. She want to dress Emma up in these elaborate dresses. Emma made a face.

"There is no way I'm wearing any of this."

Regina smirked and looked at the dress appalled then back to Snow. "Truely Snow, you can't expect Emma to wear something so hideous."

Emma smirked at the comment but stopped when her mother looked at her. "These dresses are lovely and they would look beautiful on you Emma. They are dresses fit for a princess."

Emma grimaced. She didn't want to be a princess and she felt more comfortable in pants for various reasons. She knew this was important to Mary Margaret so she tried to lessen the blow. "Look mom, I know this is probably what you've been dreaming about for a long time but I don't like dresses. I'd rather just wear something like dad if I could just you know… less flashy."

David beamed at his little girl, he always wanted a son to teach how to be a knight. Snow looked defeated and Regina grinned wickedly. "I think I could make something you'd like."

Purple smoke engulfed Emma and when it cleared she was in tight black leather pants, a white shirt like David's, a red leather jacket, and black riding boots also like David's. Emma looked at her outfit and smirked at Regina. "You know me so well. You even made me an Enchanted Forest version of my favorite jacket. Thanks Regina."

Regina returned the smile which grew after she looked the Savior over. She licked her lips. "Perhaps I shouldn't have conjured that ridiculous jacket, you did say you didn't want to be flashy."

They smiled at each other keeping their eyes locked onto one another's. David looked at his daughter proudly but Snow looked back and forth between the two women staring each other down. She cleared her throat and looked at Emma. "That does look more your style. As long as you're happy that's all that matters though I'm not sure about the black leather pants."

Emma turned more towards her mother and Snow gasped. Emma looked down to see what her mother had seen and instantly dropped her hands to cover her slight bulge. The pants were tight and it seemed that there was no underwear in The Enchanted Forest. Her compression boxers were gone so she was no longer hiding her package. Everyone's eyes grew and they all stared at Emma.

"I'm sorry these pants are tight and I'm guessing that there's no underwear here."

Everyone was shocked and couldn't say anything. Regina's face started turning red so she poofed herself as far away as she could. Snow was the first to break the silence. "Was t-that a p-penis?"

Emma looked confused. "Yah. I was born with this so I don't get why you guys are looking at me like that. I'm sure you saw it when I was born."

Snow looked at David then back to Emma. "You didn't have that when you were born. You were a normal baby girl."

At the word normal Emma flinched. She had been stuck in the foster system because she was different. She went through a lot because of it and had her heart broken many times. Now her parents were giving her the look everyone always gave her when they found out. "I'm sorry I'm not normal but this is how I've always been so you can except it or I'll go find somewhere else to live."

Before either of her parents could say anything she poofed herself outside. She felt like crying but she wouldn't let herself. She looked around and found Ruby, she and Granny were heading for their little home in the woods because a full moon was happening that night. Ruby really wanted to shift now that she had better control of her wolf but she still didn't trust herself completely. "Room for one more?"

Ruby could see that something was up so she gave Granny a look and got a head shake n return. "Sure Ems. Regina was out here a little earlier and magiced us a wagon and two horses. You can sit with me in the back."

~End Flashback~

She had talked to Red all the way to the small home in the woods. Snow and David made it here the next day and talked it out with their daughter. Ruby had been understanding because she already knew, she noticed a while back when she was drinking with Emma and had to carry the passed out Sheriff to her room. (Never again was she going to undress her friend to make sure she slept comfortably.) Her parents had talked it out that night and were ok with it. They told Emma that they loved her no matter what. David even joked about being able to teach her how to be a knight and fine gentleman once they talked about Emma liking women.

Everything turned out ok and she returned to the castle with her parents. She found Regina but when she tried to talk about 'it' she got shot down. "What ever you have in your pants is of no concern to me Miss Swan."

Emma frowned at the old name. She was used to hearing Regina call her Emma and it felt like a step back. Everyday she would try to spend time with the former Evil Queen but she would come up with an excuse to decline Emma's offer.

She finally had enough and wasn't taking no for an answer. "It's been… who the Hell knows how long because my phone's dead and I don't know how you tell time here but it's been a long damn time! Why won't you just tell me you have a problem with me having a dick?"

Regina felt a shiver down her spine at Emma's demanding voice and crass language. She looked into Emma's eyes holding her arousal back. "I've already told you that what you have In your pants is of no concern to me. If that's all you've come to shout at me then leave, I am busy at the moment."

Emma had enough. "Bullshit! If it didn't bother you you wouldn't be avoiding me with the same excuse! Why don't you just say it?"

Emma was standing only a few feet away so her shouting was felt by Regina sending multiple shivers down her spine and a heat started rising in her belly. "Miss Swan why don't you stop yelling and…

"What the Hell is up with that 'Your Majesty'? You were calling me Emma not so long ago and now we're back to to Miss Swan? Why can't you just admit that it bothers you?"

As Emma called her 'Your Majesty' she lost it. She was getting wet and oh so hot. She crashed her lips to Emma's felt as her kiss was being reciprocated. Emma swiped her tongue over Regina's bottom lip and was granted access right away. Their tongues battled for dominance and neither was letting up until Emma moved her hands from Regina's hips to her ass giving them a squeeze.

The moan Regina let out made Emma harden in her pants so she stepped back. "So me having a dick is a turn on for you? Why not just say that instead of avoiding me?"

Regina was to hot and bothered to care about answering frivolous questions so she grabbed Emma and poofed them to her bed in a different part of the castle. She pushed Emma onto the bed then straddled her. "Less talking Sheriff, there are better uses for that mouth of yours."

She wanted to argue but her hands were moving up Regina's body and undoing her crazy sexy Evil Queen getup. They kissed again as Emma finally started to progress in taking the Queen's corset off. Once the very sexy clothing was removed Emma took Regina's breasts in herands and squeezed them, rubbing her palms on hardening nipples.

Soft moans were coming from the Queen so she started grinding into Emma's bulge to further her pleasure. Emma was getting harder and she was twitching with need. She started kissing down Regina's neck and sucking on her pulse point. The Queen moaned a little louder and magiced Emma's clothes off then ground herself harder into the throbbing dick she wanted so very much to be inside her.

Noticing her clothes were gone but Regina still had pants on she stopped her kisses. "No fair."

Before she could complain further Regina magiced her pants off and looked into Emma's eyes. "Happy Miss Swan?"

Emma gave one of the Queen's nipples a nice lick. "Better Your Majesty."

Regina pushed Emma back with one hand on the Savior's hard abs. Her other hand reached down for the dick she now realized was bigger than any she'd taken before. It was around 9 inches and thick. She licked her lips as she brought the head to her waiting core. Emma grabbed Regina's hips and helped her ease herself down. Once she was fully sheathed inside the Queen she brought her down for a kiss and grabbed her ass with a tight squeeze.

Emma grunted when the Queen started moving slowly. "God Regina, you're so fucking tight."

Regina moaned from the pleasure of being completely filled and stretched. "No Emma your just, hmmm, big."

Regina pushed herself up and started riding Emma slowly at first to let herself adjust to the big dick inside her. They both moaned as she started speeding up and Emma started thrusting up hard in sync with Regina's movements. Her Majesty was writhing on top of Emma and with one flick of her clit by the Savior she came hard then fell on top of her White Knight.

Emma was throbbing and dying for release so she flipped them over staying inside the Queen. "I hope your not done so soon Your Majesty? I plan on fucking you till you lose your lovely voice from screaming my name."

Regina smirked both amused and turned on by the challenge. "Show me what you're capable of Miss Swan."

Wanting to wipe the smirk off the Queen 's mouth Emma started thrusting hard and fast. She kept a rhythm going until she felt Regina's walls clamping down on her again. She got down to suck her pulse point again making her come again. She slowed her pace down letting the Queen ride her orgasm out.

Without any warning she pulled out. "Hands and knees Your Majesty."

As much as she wanted to comment on the change in position, the hungry look in Emma's eyes said she wouldn't regret obeying. As soon as she took the position Emma thrust inside her fast and harder than before. The new position allowed Emma to get in deeper and she was hitting the Queen's g-spot repeatedly.

Regina couldn't hold back her screams as she clenched the sheets in her hands and her toes began to curl with pleasure. "Emma! Ah, don't stop! Mmmm Emma don't stop! I'm almost there."

Every time her name was screamed by the Queen Emma got closer and closer. "I'm almost there Regina! Fuck I'm almost there!"

A few more hard thrusts and they were both coming. Emma released her seed inside Regina as the Queen came for the third time that night. After sliding out of Regina Emma lied beside her and let her rest for a bit before kissing her shoulder and working her way towards her pulse point again.

Regina gave a chuckle. "Insatiable are we dear?"

Emma smirked as she kissed behind Regina's ear. "I told you I'd make you loose your voice and it seems we're not their yet."

For the next hours they tried out new positions and screamed each other's names loud enough that were anyone in this wing of the castle hey would hear them. Eventually Regina's voice did give out and the beaming smirk on Emma's face was till plastered in place when they woke up spooning in the morning.

**AN ** I've been busy and I got these ideas stuck in my head. Hopefully after a few of these one-shots I can get back to my other stories. For anyone interested I will be continuing my 'What If' story over the summer. As always enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

When Emma first came to Storybrooke it was like she was being pulled from her life. There was no resisting the sudden urge that struck her to drive until she got to the quite little town. Once there she could sense that something was wrong or off about the place. She could smell that there was one of her kind nearby. Usually she rarely went searching for her own kind, they usually barged into her city asking to mate or fight. Emma was an Alpha and she was the strongest werewolf in the East Side. No one ever so much as drew her blood in any of the countless battles she'd fought.

Since Emma was a female but also an Alpha she had a penis. When she was bit as a child she grew it. Her guardians were werewolves and they changed her when she was old enough to handle the pain of shifting. They had found her on the side of the road as a baby and cared for her when they sensed she was different. The other Alphas didn't like her because she was stronger, faster, 'bigger', and loved by the only Omega in their pack. The Betas were eventually all mated to her at one point and soon after she won over the Omega which started the fighting.

Omegas were rare and thus they were to be protected so she swore to never mate with them again. She took human lovers and moved on never staying in one place for to long. Now she was here in this back-woods town looking for what? Emma shook herself out of her thoughts and walked towards the smell of food. She ha dropped everything to go on this trip and her hunger was obvious by her rumbling stomach.

She walked into the diner and all eyes were on her, guess they don't get many visitors. A waitress walked over to her. "Hey you can sit where ever and I'll be right with you."

Emma nodded and sat on a stool near the door so she could be far enough away from everyone. When the waitress walked over Emma could smell it. This girl was an Omega but it seemed strange. There were no Alphas near by and by her sent she wasn't mated. It was weird but what really caught her attention was that she wasn't emitting the smell that brought her here.

As she was finishing off her meal a beautiful brunette walked in wearing a grey pencil skirt with a white button up and matching grey jacket. It was then that Emma smelled it. It was intoxicating and it reached to her very soul. This human smelled so damn good and Emma just couldn't understand why. The woman sat a few seats away and everyone seemed to be scared of her.

Regina was tired from another day of pointless meetings about the idiots in this town. She sat in her usual seat and Granny brought out her cup of coffee. She could feel someone looking at her and it wasn't with the hate or fear she was used to. She scanned the diner and saw a mysterious and extremely attractive blonde sitting only a few seats from her.

She gave a curt smile. "Hello dear, your new in town. I hope you enjoy your visit. As he mayor I'd be happy to show you what our town has to offer if you'd like."

Emma looked on curiously. She just couldn't figure out what was so special about this woman but she shook her head and smiled. "Yah I'm new in town I guess. I just got this urge to drive and this is where I ended up."

Emma frowned. Why the Hell was she telling this woman this? Why is this human affecting her so much? Regina looked at her with a smirk. She didn't now why but she really liked this blonde even though she seemed aloof. She gave the blonde a once over and smiled. Tight skinny jeans, red leather jacket, Timberland boots, and a grey beanie.

Regina extended her hand out for the blonde. "Regina Mills, or if you'd like Madame Mayor."

Emma shook her hand and smiled then her phone rang. She pulled it out and looked at the screen then frowned. "I have to take this. Maybe I'll take you up on your offer tomorrow."

Emma smiled at the brunette and left the money for her meal on the table then left. Regina was looking forward to seeing the blonde whom she just noticed didn't give her name. She smirked then finished her coffee, payed, and left trying to catch the mystery woman outside but she was no where to be seen. Regina frowned then walked to get her car.

Emma had run to the edge of town where she wouldn't be heard. Her speed was always impressive and one of her favorite strengths. She answered her phone.

Emma: What do you want? I've asked you many times to leave me alone Neal.

Neal: Come on Em, you're gonna have to forgive me one day. Listen I met this guy and he says he knows your parents and that you need to go to this town with him.

Emma: Tell this friend of yours that I don't care about these people that left me on the side of a fucking road!

Neal: I told him but he puts up a good argument.

Emma: Fuck you Neal I'm not going anywhere with you and some asshole!

Neal: Calm down Emma it's not that simple he knows who I was and he knows you. Just...

Emma hangs up the phone and smashes it in her hands. It was a full moon and she couldn't take hearing Neal's voice. She ran to the woods and shifted. She was a huge beautiful white wolf white shining green eyes. She ran in the woods until morning and clawed at trees to get ride of the bulk of her anger.

Regina wakes up with smile in anticipation for when she gets to see the blonde again. She was starting to feel like her curse failed. Everyone was miserable which made her happy but it wasn't enough anymore. In 20 years no one has come to Storybrooke so maybe this mystery woman was important. Regardless she feels incredibly attracted to her so she may as well see what happens.

As she's driving to work she sees the blonde coming out of the woods with messy hair wearing the same thing she had on last night. She wondered if maybe she was a camper but that seemed unlikely since she has no bags with her. Regina almost swore that the blonde made eye contact then took off running towards the diner. She would have to question her the next time they met.

Emma was still a little pissed that Neal had called her but her run let her calm down a bit. As she was headed to the B&amp;B to get a room and shower she realized she needed to get her bag out of her car. She looked down the street and saw Regina. As soon as they made eye contact she regretted it. That smell was back in her mind and it was driving her crazy. She took off to get a room and she'd get her bag afterwards.

She got a room and went back for her bag to find a boot on her car. It's not like it was a big deal, she could break the boot off later when she was ready to leave. She could run anywhere faster than drive there. She got her bag out of the trunk of her yellow 1970 Mustang. (It was a gift from her guardians when she turned 18) She got to her room and showered then put on her black skinny jeans (men's so she could hide her dick), a brown tank top, black Timberlands, and her blue leather jacket.

She went to the diner and sat in the same seat as last time. The waitress came over and since it was still early she had time to chat her up. "Hi I'm Ruby. You left before I could introduce myself."

Emma looked Ruby over and really liked what she saw. "Emma; you were busy last night so I get it. If your not to busy now though I'm sure we could get to know each other better."

Ruby liked Emma's confidence and smile but it felt like something else was drawing her in. "I'd like that. Let me get your order then we can talk a bit before more people show up."

Emma smiled and ordered a bear claw and cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon. She watched the waitress' ass as she walked away. Suddenly she remembered that Ruby was an Omega. She didn't seem to know that though so maybe she could just have a little fun just this once.

Ruby came back with her order then sat down next to her. "So tell me Emma, what are you doing in Storybrooke?"

Emma smiled mischievously at her. "Just felt like relaxing in a small town for a bit. Maybe meet a beautiful waitress and get to know her."

Ruby blushed and she never blushes she's the one that makes others blush. From the kitchen an old woman shouted. "Ruby remember you have other customers so stop flirting and get back to work."

Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well Emma, if you want to get to know me you'll have to wait till tonight. Meet me at The Rabbit Hole; I'm sure you'll be able to find it."

Emma gave a seductive smile before sipping on her cocoa. "I'll be there."

Regina had been working furiously so that she'd have time to show the blonde around and she was just about done when there was a knock on her door. "Come in."

The blonde walked in and gave her a soft smile. It seemed like she was worried about something. Maybe she had talked to someone and they had told her to steer clear of the mayor.

She signaled for the blonde to take a seat and she did. "If you'll give me a few minutes I'll be ready to show you around."

She looked at the mayor and forced another smile. "That's fine with me but I hope you're not going out of your way to show me the town Madame Mayor."

Regina could see there was something bothering the blonde so she decided to try and make her feel more at ease. "It's no trouble dear, as mayor of a town that gets so few visitors it only seems right that I show you what the town has to offer."

She eased up at the mayor's words and bright smile. "I just realized that I didn't give you my name last night. It's Emma, Emma Swan. I appreciate you volunteering to show me around."

Regina's smile grew and she got up leading Emma outside to begin the tour. They eventually ended up in front of The Rabbit Hole and Emma's smile caught the mayor's attention. "By that smile on your face I'd say you like to drink Miss Swan."

Emma returned the smirked given to her. "As a matter of fact I do like drinking Madame Mayor. I have an amazing tolerance and some good taste buds."

An idea popped into Regina's head. "How would you like to have some of the best apple cider you've ever tasted? I make it myself and we could have some at my home if you're free this evening."

Emma's breath caught. Spending anymore time with Regina would be torture. Her smell, her looks, her voice, were all driving her insane. She wanted to go the mayor's house and then take her to bed. She shook the thought when she remembered Ruby. "I can't tonight. I made plans with Ruby to meet up at The Rabbit Hole after her shift."

Regina tried to hide her disappointment and jealousy but Emma saw it. "Perhaps another night then?"

Emma smiled weakly. "Yah that sounds good. Well I should go I need to pick somethings up from my room."

Regina gave the same weak smile. "Of course. Enjoy your evening Miss Swan."

They went in opposite ways and they both fought hard not to turn around. Emma took some condoms from her bag and put them in her pocket. She made it to the bar and had a few drinks before Ruby showed up. She couldn't get Regina out of her mind. When Ruby sat down with her drink Emma faked a call and stepped outside.

After a few minutes she came back in. "I'm sorry Ruby but something came up. Rain check?"

Ruby frowned but shook her head. "Sure but you're missing out."

The sexy wink thrown her way almost made her regret lying, almost. She smiled and walked out. As soon as she was clear she ran to the mayor's house. She could smell her sent and tracked her to his big house with her car in the driveway. She knocked on the door and waited hearing heels clicking as Regina came closer.

The door opened and Regina looked surprised. "Miss Swan what are you doing here?"

For some unknown reason she couldn't hold back any longer. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. You've been on my mind since I first saw you. The reason I'm here is you. I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone or anything."

The confession got Regina hot. She wouldn't normally invite a stranger into her home for cider and now that was the furthest thing from her mind. "So I presume you want to skip the cider then?"

Emma smirked and grabbed the mayor's hips bringing her into a smoldering kiss. She moved her hands to grip Regina's ass then moved them a little lower. Regina took the hint and wrapped her legs around the blonde. Emma smelled the air and followed the sweet sent that was right under her nose to Regina's bedroom kissing her neck as she climbed the steps.

Regina was surprised when they were suddenly in her room. Emma had started sucking and nipping her pulse point halfway up the stairs so she wasn't concerned with where they were going. "How did you know where my bedroom was?"

Emma smiled on Regina's neck as she inhaled her sent again. "I followed your sent. You smell amazing by the way."

Regina smiled at the compliment but then she thought about what Emma had just said. "What you mean you 'followed my army's?"

Emma's smile dropped into worry. For some reason she couldn't lie to this woman. "I… I'm uh, I just smelled you and… I think maybe I should go."

The mayor knew when someone was hiding something from her. She wrapped her legs tighter around the blonde and felt something hard against her sex. "Is that… Do you have a penis?"

Emma frowned. "Yah um, I do. It's complicated. We should stop this."

There was no way in Hell Regina was stopping this but she knew that the hard and what felt like a huge penis was not what the blonde was hiding. "What aren't you telling me Miss Swan? I'm sure It's not just your friend your keeping a secret from me."

Noting that Regina wasn't disgusted was a good sign but she didn't know if telling this woman the truth was a good idea. Guess she's going to find out. "I'm a werewolf."

Regina's eyes widened. She knew they existed but not in this realm. "Surely you're joking?"

Emma shifter her eyes and the green glow they emitted said she wasn't lying. "The reason I'm here in his town is you. I could sense you. Your smell is intoxicating and I don't know why. A human shouldn't have this kind of- hold on me. I can't lie or resist you. I know it's hard to believe but this need to be with you is overwhelming and I don't think I'll be able to forget you."

The mayor was shock still. She had read a book many years ago about werewolves when her soldiers were asking for a way to kill Snow's best friend. What Emma was saying she was feeling was True Love. It was rare amongst werewolves especially since they mated for life, though it seemed that wasn't the case in this realm. As much as she wanted to stop and think things through, when Emma set her onto the bed and their sexes touched, all reason left her in place of lust.

Regina's eyes were consumed by lust and her breath caught. "I believe you now show me just how much you want me."

Emma's dick twitched and she nipped the mayor's pulse point again the soothed it with her tongue just to suck it hard shortly after. She was removing Regina's shirt after yanking it open. Regina was going to protest but was stopped with a deep kiss full of wandering tongues, bitting teeth, and sucking lips. They pulled apart so they could remove Emma's jacket, tank top, and bra then Regina's bra hit the floor next.

Regina's mouth went dry at Emma's muscled arms and hard abs. She felt the strong arms from shoulder to wrists then moved to feel defined abs. She was getting so wet and the kisses being placed down her neck and shoulders was making it worse.

By the time she felt every inch of toned abs Emma was squeezing one of her breasts and sucking the other. "Oh God, Emma."

Emma switched to the other breast giving it the same amount of attention then started peppering kisses down to the hem of a grey pencil skirt that had rode up when legs were wrapped around a strong waist. Emma pulled the zipper and removed the skirt leaving sexy black lace panties. She bowed her head putting her nose right over the lace where she could see a pool of Regina's arousal and inhaled deeply.

This surprisingly turned the mayor on causing an evil smirk to form on her swollen lips. "You're truely a beast Miss Swan. Now hurry up and take me."

The look sent chills down her spine and made her dick harder than its ever been in her life. Regina looked like an evil queen ready to lash out if she was disobeyed. Emma removed the panties and gave the mayor's folds quick attention with her tongue licking every drop of Regina's essence then sucking her clit.

Regina moaned and writhed at how good the blondes mouth was. "I want you inside now!"

Emma moved back and got rid of her pants and boxers letting her dick spring to life. Regina licked her lips then smirked lustfully. Emma was easily 10 inches and really thick. The thought of the pain she'd most definitely feel when that monster pushed inside her almost made Regina come.

The werewolf led her giant dick to Regina's core and pushed the tip in. Regina dug her nails into Emma's back causing her to growl and push the rest in even slower. The mayor was completely filled and had definitely drawn blood on the blonde's back with her nails. When Emma smelled her own blood she twitched inside Regina and nestled into her neck as if she was allowing her this moment of submission which for an Alpha ment a lot.

The mayor smirked and pulled Emma back to face her. "I'm not sure if you're really a werewolf or just a house trained puppy."

Emma's inner beast took over and she growled bitting into Regina's neck as she trust hard inside her. The mayor's moans were fueling her and driving her mad. Her pace picked up and she lifted one of Regina's legs over her shoulder thrusting in deeper.

She pounded and pounded into the mayor turning her moans into screams. "Fuck, Regina!"

Regina was screaming out in ecstasy. "Don't stop Emma! You will not stop and… Ugh God! You won't come until I do!"

Emma was loosing it. She forced the mayor's leg down to her chest and bit down hard on her neck in the same spot as before. This time she drew blood and Regina came harder than she ever had in her life. Emma still biting down kept thrusting until she exploded inside the mayor filling her up with her seed.

Before pulling out Emma licked up the blood she drew on Regina's neck then looked into her spent eyes and kissed her. A beam of light surrounded them and Regina knew her curse was broken but she didn't care, she had found her True Love.

Nine months later Henry was born and they all lived happily ever after. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**AN **Following a request from 'The Beast Of The Night' and the first request of 'SwanSaviour/SwanLover'. If you guys don't see your reviews PM me because guests' reviews need to be checked by me. Enjoy this long one-shot as always and I am sorry about the delay but school, my birthday, and family things happened so yah.

When Emma first showed up in Storybrooke everyone felt chills run down their spines. She had this air about her that made you want to steer clear but once she got close there was an instant change. As soon as you smelled her, cinnamon and chocolate, you were trapped. Everyone in town was soon enamored by the mysterious blonde woman until the curse broke that is.

Emma could tell the moment she stepped into town that there was magic here. She could smell it on the town's people. Two people caught her attention the most, and Mayor Mills. Being more partial to women she chose the mayor to "investigate". Emma could tell she was hiding something and one day she just got tired of waiting.

~Flashback~

The mayor was just arriving home and getting out of her car when she felt a sudden chill. She turned around to see Emma just a few feet away and walking closer. "To what do I owe the late night visit Sheriff Swan?"

Emma stared into her eyes and used her power of persuasion. "What is your name?

"My name is Regina Mills."

Emma smiled knowing that her power was working. "What magic is surrounding the town?"

"It is a spell called "The Dark Curse"."

She wanted to know more. "Who cast this curse and why?"

"I cast this curse to take away everyone's happy endings ensuring my own."

Emma frowned. She rarely showed emotion and this caused her power to loosen and break. Regina looked at her knowing what she had just admitted. "How did you make me say that?"

Her cool and emotionless demeanor was back. "You don't seem to have magic here Regina so I'll ask you this once and if I don't get an answer you won't like the consequences. Do you understand?"

Regina was going to say something about threatening her but then Emma opened her mouth and released her fangs which stopped her dead in her tracks. There were no vampires in The Enchanted Forest but she had read enough about them to know she could be killed in seconds. "I understand."

Emma retracted her fangs then continued. "How would someone break your curse?"

Regina wanted to lie. She had spend too much of her life fighting for her happiness to have it taken away by a vampire of all things but what choice did she have. "The child of Snow White and Prince Charming is the savior and they alone can break my curse; I don't know how."

Emma knew she wasn't being lied to but she was surprised. Her second day in town she met Mary Margaret and knew that sent. It was her sent. This woman was her mother and apparently Snow White. She couldn't stifle her laugh.

The mayor looked at her quizzicaly. "What exactly do you find so amusing?"

The vampire looked at Regina and smiled sending another wave of chills down her spine much like the one she got the first time they met. "As it turns out I'm the savior. I think it's amusing that a monster like me is the child of Snow White and Prince Charming."

Regina was surprised. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Emma was now standing right in front of her and her mouth was over her exposed neck.

Emma took in a deep whiff smelling apples on the mayor's neck. "You smell amazing Madame Mayor. Let me guess one thing. Trying to save me from your curse my parents sent me away, right?"

When Regina didn't answer she moved her lips to touch the warm neck. She got a soft yes in return and smiled. "So your to blame for me becoming a monster? You seem to like revenge so what would you think of me getting my own?"

Regina couldn't move and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't speak. Emma licked the exposed neck then grabbed the mayor's hips. "This will sting a little at first but I promise you'll enjoy it soon."

As Emma's fangs sank into her neck Regina could do nothing but close her eyes at he sharp pain but shortly after it was gone. It started to feel good. She felt warm and aroused to the point where she could feel her panties getting wet. When Emma pulled away she felt light headed and her knees felt weak. Before she could hit the ground she was in Emma's arms being carried into her house and placed onto her bed.

Emma looked at Regina and couldn't help but want her. Humans and vampires couldn't be together so she had only one option. She dropped to her knees next to Regina and looked into her eyes. "Are you happy here?"

Regina wasn't being forced to answer but she wanted to. She had spent her life trying to be happy and the curse was supposed to ensure that she was but the truth was that she wasn't. "No."

Emma's fangs were out again but this time she bit her own wrist getting a good amount of blood in her mouth but not swallowing. She brought herself to Regina's mouth and kissed her making her drink the vampiric blood. As soon as the blood went down her throat Regina started convulsing. The pain was intense but Emma kept kissing her and held her down.

When the pain died out she felt stronger. She grabbed Emma and pulled her onto the bed then straddled her. She kissed her hard then smelled her neck nuzzling into it. She was grinding into her unconsciously and her thirst finally overpowered her. She bit into Emma and drank her fill until she heard Emma tell her to stop. With one word her fangs retracted and she was just laying atop the blonde.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and kissed her tasting her own blood coming from another's lips. A flash of light spread out from them and that was how the curse was broken.

~End Flashback~

She had undone the curse and after explaining what she had become to her parents there was a long time where they couldn't bring themselves to look at her. They blamed themselves and hated Regina but soon they forgave her. How could they not forgive the woman their daughter was in love with. Emma had said it clearly one night at a family outing that she would never have turned Regina if she didn't feel something. For a vampire to feel any kind of emotional at all meant they shared a strong bond. By the end of The Dark Curse they realized it was True Love.

The peace didn't stay for long. Rumplestiltskin had brought back magic but no one could get over the town line, except for Emma. He needed her to find his son and so he threatened Regina's life. Seeing as killing the imp would be impossible even for her she agreed to help.

Emma looked at Rumple with a frozen Belle standing behind him. Since he had to threaten Emma he had frozen his love but little did he know that Emma had used her power of persuasion to cloud her from his spell and making her freeze on her request thus allowing her to hear everything.

The vampire looked at Rumple and smirked. "I'll need some blood from you then I'll be able to find your son wherever he is."

He looked at her suspiciously then nodded starting to take his jacket off. "Stop. I just need a drop. A prick of your finger should do fine."

Emma grabbed his hand and put one of his fingers under her gang bitting down. A drop of blood fell into her mouth and she tasted it only to freeze in place releasing Belle from her hold.

Regina could tell something was wrong so she grabbed Emma's shoulder. "What is it dear?"

The taste of Rumple's blood filled Emma with rage. "My bastard sire is your son! If he wants to stay away from you I will gladly drag him here."

She kissed Regina and took off at a speed no one could keep up with.

~Time Brake~

It had been three days when Emma drove into town in a yellow VW Bug. She was outside Gold's shop when he and Belle came out of the Pawn Shop. Regina sensed that Emma was back and ran to her but Emma held her hand out to keep her away. She opened the trunk and pulled out a man. He looked as if he was dead but Emma knew better. She kicked him hard and he got up.

The man looked at her and smiled. "Emma! I've been looking for you. What did you do to me and where are we?"

The man stumbled back a bit and Emma was doing all he could to stop herself from ripping throat out. "I stabbed you with dead man's blood and brought you to your father Neal."

Neal looked around and saw the man who was once his father. "Papa? No. It can't be you-you can't be here."

As he tried to regain his health to run Emma brought him to his knees and held him down. "You've been running from your father this whole time. You made me your supposed "sister" then left me. You're a bastard and you deserve to have your head ripped off by my fangs! I made a deal so I won't kill you but if you come near me or my family I will bleed you and leave you to rot."

~Time Brake~

A year had gone by and Neal had taken off. Rumple followed him and never returned. Belle had let him leave because she saw the kind of man he was when he threatened Emma and hearing Balefire's story made it very clear that he was not the man she thought he was.

Emma had been on patrol one night and caught Belle leaving The Rabbit Hole later than usual. "Hey Belle. You're out pretty late tonight."

Belle smiled. She had gotten used to the blonde vampire sneaking up behind her. "Hello to you Sheriff. I lost track of time at the library so I ended up staying at the bar a little longer than usual. You're out pretty late yourself."

The sheriff smiled back. She liked Belle`s ability to put on a smile even when all she wanted to do was cry. "Belle I know what your feeling. You can't hide that from me. If you want to talk I'm here for you."

Belle couldn't hold back the tears and she lunged at Emma hugging the vampire tightly. "I loved him. Everything he did was for power. I loved him but he didn't love me back."

Emma cooed the crying girl. Ever since she met Regina and broke the curse she's been feeling all kinds of emotions she hasn't for a long time. Right now she wanted to make the beautiful, smart book worm smile again and stop crying. She wiped the girl's tears away and kissed her. Belle kissed back feeling her sadness almost vanish with every second their lips were connected.

The sheriff realized what she had done and pulled back. "I'm sorry Belle. I..."

Emma was cut off by Belle`s lips on her's once again. She felt aroused by a human for the second time and it confused her. Did this mean that what she felt for Regina wasn't love? Right now her little monster wanted out of her tight pants so she pushed her thoughts back for another time.

Belle grabbed Emma's shoulders and pushed her back, surprised that the vampire let her do so she smiled. "I really admire your self control. From what I read vampires who drink human blood have trouble controlling themselves in public but you don't seem to mind."

The lust and hunger faded a bit but weren't completely gone from Emma's eyes. "That's true for most newborns but not Old Bloods or special cases like me. I know now it was because of the magic inside me that I'm able to have such restraint, among other things."

You could see the curiosity light up Belle`s eyes. She leaned in and kissed the vampire again. "Perhaps you'll tell me about it later? There's only so much those books can tell me and I'm not sure if it's even true."

The kiss had sent the rest of her blood down to her monster and he was so ready to come out and play. Emma grabbed Belle by her waist making her wrap her legs around her. "I'd be happy to tell you anything but how about I show you something first?"

As soon as Belle wrapped her legs around Emma she felt the throbbing appendage and licked her lips. Emma could see that her pupils were dilated and she could smell her arousal. Belle blinked and felt a breeze then opened her eyes to find that they were no in front of the library. She had move here unable to stay in Rumple's pawn shop after what happened. Emma was kissing her neck, sucking her pulse points, dragging her fingers down her back, and carrying her to the bed she had in the back.

Emma couldn't wait long, she had control but sex always made her hungry and having a meal right under her nose would be too tempting. She laid Belle on the bed and stripped everything off watching as the simple action made the librarian even wetter then she climbed on top of her. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't think I'll be able to top stop once we start if I'm honest."

Belle was looking up at the vampire with lust but there was worry there too. "I want this, I want you, Emma. I... I'm a virgin."

The blush on Belle`s face made Emma's dick twitch with need but she knew she would break her hymen and make her bleed. She was concerned for a moment but when Belle kissed her that flew out the window. "I'll be gentle."

With a smile Belle let her clothes get taken off quickly then she was pushed back down on the bed. When Emma brought her 9 inch monster to her entrance she froze in fear and anticipation. She and Rumple never consummated their marriage and before then she was unsure if he truly loved her. Emma got the head of her dick inside with a little force making Belle gasp. The vampire forced herself to go slower until she was as far as she could get at the moment. Belle gasped until her hymen was broken when she caught back a scream of pain and a tear ran down one of her eyes.

Emma could smell the blood but when she looked at Belle and saw the single tear on her cheek she calmed herself. She kissed Belle gently. First her lips, then her cheeks and finally her neck.

When Belle relaxed Emma kissed up her throat and then stopped to look into her eyes. "I'm going to start moving. If I'm too rough tell me to stop ok?"

Belle shook her head then closed her eyes as the pain came back when Emma started thrusting in and out slowly. When she was finally able to open her eyes and the pain had mostly subsided she looked up at Emma. The vampire was watching her like a hawk to make sure she didn't hut her. She felt so wanted and cared for, more than she'd ever felt in her life. She could see the need and desire in Emma's eyes and she felt it too.

Belle wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and pulled her close. "I don't want you to hold back anymore. Emma please take me."

Hearing her name in a pleading voice made he dick impossibly harder and she couldn't stop herself anymore. Emma kissed Belle hard and thrust even harder. She was moving faster and faster as Belle called her name out in moans that got higher and higher.

The librarian was feeling soo good. She thanked the gods Emma was her first. She was gentle and caring and felt soo good. "Mmm Emma. Emma!"

Emma was balls deep in the once innocent girl and she was going to come. She couldn't stop or pull out. "Fuck! Belle I'm coming!"

Belle gripped the sheets for dear life as her walls tightened around Emma's dick and she felt her coming inside. Emma had gone to Belle's neck and bit down causing he to reach her own climax. "EMMA!"

As she drank from Belle`s neck, Emma realized what she'd done and pulled herself off of the librarian. "I'm sorry Belle. I-I didn't mean to bite you."

Belle could see the sincerity in the vampire's eyes and smiled. "It's ok Emma. I was a little surprised but it actually felt good.

The blush forming on Belle`s face eased the guilt Emma was feeling. These emotions were starting to make her feel almost human again and it was refreshing but now she felt attached to the woman whose innocence she just took. Somewhere in the corner of her mind she wondered how Regina was going to feel about this.

~Time Break~

It had been weeks and Regina felt like she was being ignored. Unlike Emma her emotions didn't leave her when she turned. She felt stronger and hungrier for the first months but it soon died down and she felt like herself again. She could adjust to anything and so she did but now she was getting annoyed for no particular reason. Her sire was off doing God knows what with God knows who and had been avoiding her. She hated being apart so she decided to find out exactly had her love to busy to see her.

Regina took out her compact mirror. "Mirror show me Emma."

Sidney had been put back in the mirror shortly after magic had returned to keep an eye on things while she was having her fun with her blonde lover. "Of course, your majesty."

When an image of Emma hugging Belle then kissing her tenderly appeared Regina crushed the compact in her hand, breaking it beyond repair. She was furious and then she froze. She was jealous? Of Belle? She and Emma didn't agree to be exclusive but she thought that what they had was true love. What did she mean to Emma?

The anger and jealously was coming back tenfold. "Why the Hell is she with the Imp's maid instead of me?"

Regina rushed over to Emma and caught her saying her goodbyes to the thieving wench. As the door closed and Emma sensed her presence she grabbed Emma hard and tried to slam her against a wall but she wasn't trying enough. Emma picked her up and ran into the woods at a speed that left both their hair in a mess.

Emma placed Regina down and looked into her eyes. "What the Hell was that about?"

Regina missed being held in those strong arms but at the moment she was passed that she had to feel that way at all. "I could ask you the same. Why have you been avoiding me... to be with that ..."

She was cut off by Emma's lips. When she pulled back there was a smile on her face. "I've missed you too. You don't need to be jealous but to be honest it's making me want to take you right here and now."

She could feel her panties soak but she couldn't stand feeling like this ever again so she grabbed Emma's hardening dick and squeezed tightly making Emma wince and lock eye with her. "I don't care what kind of relationship you have with Belle but from now on you only fuck and kiss me. Do you understand?"

Emma's dick got harder as Regina gave it another overly strong squeeze that made her nod her agreement. "Fuck Regina, jealousy looks soo hot on you."

Regina smiled as she pulled Emma's pants down then wrapped her legs around her waist. Emma grabbed Regina's ass and slammed her into a tree making her moan from the small pain. "Mmm Emma. Hurry up dear, the sooner we finish up here the faster when can start over back in bed."

The smile on Regina's face made Emma's dick twitch. She grabbed Regina's pants and ripped them off along with her panties. "Emma! That was expensive lace and one of my favorite slacks!"

Emma pushed her dick all the way in side her upset lover making her gasp and moan. "I love it when you shout my name when your angry but I'd rather hear you moan it louder."

Regina wanted to say something witty but the only things leaving her lips were moans, shouts, and heavy breaths. "Emma! Yes! Don't stop Emma, I'm so close."

The blonde thrust harder and harder never dropping her fast pace even when she felt Regina's walls clenching her tighter and bringing her in deeper. "I'm coming Regina!"

Regina bit down on Emma's neck sucking hard making the blonde thrust so hard into Regina that the tree they had been leaning on snapped making them fall to the ground. They both came hard with Regina now on top of Emma spent, her fangs no longer in her sire's neck.

Emma smiled as she looked at her tired lover who would undoubtedly be sore later. "So. I remember you saying something about round two in our bed?"

The End


End file.
